


sweeter than a flower, growin' by the hour

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: dimension 20 [43]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 01 Season 02: Fantasy High Sophomore Year (Dimension 20), Love, Multi, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: Fig, loving.
Relationships: Adaine Abernant/Figueroth Faeth, Figueroth Faeth/Fabian Seacaster, Figueroth Faeth/Gorgug Thistlespring, Figueroth Faeth/Riz Gukgak, Kristen Applebees/Figueroth Faeth
Series: dimension 20 [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706107
Comments: 14
Kudos: 79





	sweeter than a flower, growin' by the hour

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday casey @aberfaeth!  
> title from Dionne Warwick's i got love

Fig loves Kristen when she argues with her own spirit guardians about philosophy and when she tugs on the hem of her tie-dye shirt and when curls of her hair flop into her face and she doesn’t bother shoving them back behind her ear because they’ll bounce out again within seconds.

She loves Kristen when they lie on a blanket on the roof of Mordred Manor, looking at the stars together, and she loves Kristen when she makes up names for the constellations because she’s the Saint of the Goddex Cassandra, and who’s going to tell her that her names for the stars are wrong?

(She names the stars Gorgug and Riz, Adaine and Fabian, Tracker and Ragh, and she names the bright red one Fig, and neither Fig nor Kristen know that it isn’t a star but Mars, but that’s not important, what’s important is the way Fig’s heart flutters.)

Fig loves Riz when he accidentally uses Gorgug’s mug instead of his own because he hasn’t slept in six hours, and when he takes off his cap to run his hand frustratedly through his hair and she catches a glimpse of his Timothee Chalamet curls, and she loves him after a battle when he looks down at his suit- he’s always _just_ bought it- and it’s splattered with blood, and he despairs that blood takes forever to get out of clothes, and this was his _favorite_ tie-

She loves Riz when she offhandedly mentions something she’s lost something- something she does a lot, something she’s used to, she makes a game out of how long ago she lost something she finds randomly in her bag or under her bed- and three hours later it’s sitting on her bed, a typed note explaining exactly where it was.

Fig loves Gorgug when he changes the rhythm when they’re playing, just a little, and it makes their music more personal and more real, and he doesn’t have to say anything because they’re so in tune when they’re playing she matches him immediately.

She loves him when he wraps her up in his hoodie when she won’t admit to being cold because Sandra Lynn told her to bring a jacket but she’s a tiefling, she doesn’t _get_ cold, and then she stands outside in the snow for a little too long and her teeth are chattering but she can’t ask for a jacket _now_.

Fig loves Adaine when they stay up late trying to figure out a spell to stop yourself from being trapped in a ruby, and when she knocks on Fig’s door, pale and anxious, and asks if Fig could play one of her songs, because the music gives her something to concentrate on that isn’t the spiraling of her own fear.

She loves her when she borrows her jacket and Adaine grumbles and doesn’t ask for it back, and she loves her when they argue, again, about where she put her spellbook, and when they bicker over who takes longer in the bathroom in the morning, and who used up all of the warm water _this_ morning, and when they do rock paper scissors over who has to walk up all the stairs to get Aelwyn for dinner even though they could just fly.

Fig loves Fabian when he complains about ferrying her to and from school everyday even though he bought her a custom helmet that was adjusted for her horns, even though he doesn’t wear a helmet himself because he’s not a _nerd_ (and he doesn’t want her to get hurt.)

She loves him when he listens to her suspicions about their teachers and nods seriously, and when he dances like a leaf on the wind as her bass rumbles, and even though the two arts shouldn’t work together they _do_.

When reporters ask in interviews what she likes best about her girlfriend, and they’re interrupted by another pointing out she doesn't have a girlfriend, she has a boyfriend, everyone knows she and Gorgug are together, she doesn’t say _her curls_ or _his actions_ or _his quiet care_ or _her comfort_ or _his understanding_ , she smirks and asks, _Which one?_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [sweeter than a flower, growin' by the hour [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475833) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
